


Shift

by Suchtrashcan94



Category: Raken - Fandom, VIXX, kenvi - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stupidity, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchtrashcan94/pseuds/Suchtrashcan94
Summary: There had been a shift. A change and Wonsik needed to talk about it.





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time actually completing a fic. I tried making it romantic and fluffy but it got a bit angsty.. I guess I'm just naturally Inclined towards angst ;p  
> The idea came to me when listening to Shinee's shift which is a great song you all should listen to! Hope you like it! :)

There had been a shift. He didn't know when it happened, but something had changed.  
Eyes lingered, hands touched, bodies gravitated towards each other like magnets. 

It was supposed to just be a service, a way to cater to what the fans fantasises about.  
But at some point they had become his own fantasies. 

He craved the other mans touch, his body needed him just as much as it needed oxygen. He needed to feel him, to breathe him, but most of all he just really needed to always be close to him.

-

Kim Wonsik was whipped. He was a slave but his owner didn't even know it. Being close to Jaehwan had become his sole purpose in life. 

Jaehwan to Wonsik, was like the mornig dew after a rainy summer night. Fresh and new, calming and beautiful. Even if the man himself was known to be an energyball of fun.  
Just knowing such a beautiful human existed and cared for him was enough to calm Wonsik when things were tough. 

Although the care Jaehwan felt for Wonsik was far different from the way the younger felt. It was brotherly and comfortable, something Wonsik used to his own gain. 

Now, it of course wasn't all calming and wonderful. It hurt to know that the older man would never really be his, never love him the way Wonsik did.  
But Wonsik had been through this train of deprecating thoughts before, he had come to peace with the situation. At least that's what he told himself.

But that is also why this shift absolutely confused him.

-

At some point he stopped feeling so alone in his affectionate actions toward the older. The way the older touched him suddenly felt more intimate, more personal. 

And honestly it had become a problem, it was now so much harder to control himself. A casual hand on his tigh during a fan meet was nothing new, but that hand slowy caresing him back and forth, squeezing, that was new. 

A whisper in his ear during a concert, was a joyous moment of having his body close to the other. But the lips that now would brush against his ear as Jaehwan's hot breath blew against his skin, would cause Wonsik's whole world to stop for a moment. It would take a few minutes for him to snap out of the state of shock and arousal that whisper had put him in.

-

It was a night after a concert, huddled up in bed in some foreign hotel room, Wonsik finally snapped.  
Jaehwan was curled around his waist like a koala hugging a tree, and Wonsik heart was beating so hard he could barley breathe.

"Get off" Wonsik's gruff voice grumbled to no avail, Jaehwan only tightened his grip on the younger man, resisting the hands trying to push him of. 

"Jaehwan hyung, please get off. We need to talk" he tried more desperately. "Jaehwan let go, why are you being so stubborn?" Wonsik reached for Jaehwan's white knuckled hand that was clutching the fabric of his t-shirt, prying his fingers off of him. The hand let go for a second only to grab a firmer grasp around his back were Wonsik would be unable to pry the stubborn fingers of. 

"Jaehwan won't you please let go, I need this to be a face to face conversation" The young rapper mumbeld softly into the tuft of hair under tucked into his neck. 

There came a soft muffeld sentece and a whine from the older that Wonsik could not understand due to the fact that Jaehwan had burrowed his face into the crook where his shoulder and neck met. 

"Jaehwanie, I can't hear what you're saying" Wonsik sighed. 

The older man turned his head slightly so his words would be clear and softly whispered "I don't want you to say it, I know I'm being to much latley but please just let me stay like this a little more"

Confused and suprised at the olders sad tone of voice Wonsik's arms automatically wrapped tight around the other. "What do you mean to much? What do you not want me to say?" Wonsik asked carefully. 

There was a sudden wet warm sensation on his neck as Jaehwan's body started to slightly shake. "No, no, no Jaehwanie! Suuush what's wrong? Why are you crying? Please I don't like seeing you like this, tell me." Wonsik begged and comforted, running his hands up and down the olders back.

They laid there for a few minutes just holding on to each other as the older man calmed down. Suddenly he raised himself up into a sitting position and truned his back to Wonsik. 

"I... I know what you want to talk about, and I'm sorry.. so so sorry" Jaehwan's broken voice pirced through Wonsik's heart.

He knew? Had he figured out that the younger was in love with him and was dreading having to reject his best friend. Was this the reason for his tears? Wonsik couldn't belive it, Jaehwan was crying because he knows he's going to break Wonsik's heart.

"I know you love and care for me Wonsikie, I am your fun hyung who's always up for any adventure" Jaehwan turned his head and looked directly into the younger's eyes.  
Oh no, this is it, it's happening, Wonsik thought. He could feel tears trying to push themselves through the corners of his eyes, but he clenched his fist and swallowed hard trying to controll himself.

"Wonsikie, I love you and I'm so sorry. I know you only see me as a brother and a band member. I've been taking advantage of your cuddly nature just be close to you and I'm so ashamed of myself." Jaehwan choked out the last words be for tears once again started streaming down his face. 

Wonsik was frozen in complete and utter shock. Jaehwan loved him? Jaehwan was apologising because he loved him?!?

"I understand that you need time, I'll go sleep in N hyung's room."  
Jaehwan sniffed as he got up from the bed making his way towards the door. 

Wonsik still sat paralysed in his spot untli he heard the click of the doorknob being turned.

"Wait! Jaehwan!"  
He yelled as he sprang out the bed leaping towards the other man and grabing his wrist effectively truning him around and slamming his back to the door.

"Do you... do you really mean it Jaehwanie?" He asked searching the olders face trying to get him to meet his gaze. 

"Look at me and tell me again" he said as he lifted Jaehwan's face with his free hand. Scared, big and red rimmed eyes met his as Jaehwan whisperd "Wonsik I'm in love with you"

At those words Wonsik was no longer able to hold back as he surged forward connecting his lips to the olders plush ones. The kiss was slow and carful, the older a litttle hesitant before finally giving in and wrapping his arms around Wonsik's neck. As Wonsik's hand that was holding Jaehwan's wrist let go and curled around his waist in stead he pulled the older man closer to him, making Jaehwan gasp and moan, allowing Wonsik to slip his tounge in to explore every corner of the olders mouth. 

When the kiss ended Wonsik rested his for head against the olders shoulder, chuckling quietly. "Ahhhh Jaehwan you scared me so much. I thought you were going to reject me, I thought I was going to die" he laughed silently. 

He raised his head to look at the older as he grabbed hold of the others head with both hands. "Jaehwanie, I am wholeheartedly and completely yours. I love you so so much you pabo!  
Wonsik smiled and leaned in giving the older a firm closed lipped kiss. 

Jaehwan's face finally broke out into a radiant big smile. " You love me? You're actually in love with me?!? Heol! I've been so stupid! Hahaha wow!" He laughed and cried and hugged the younger man. 

Lauging they held on to each other sharing in their happiness. 

"I guess it's only right of me to ask this. Jaehwan would you like to go on a date? As my boyfriend?" Wonsik carefully asked. 

"You gave no idea of how many times I've dreamt of you asking me that!" Jaehwan answerd smiling up at the rapper, holding onto his shoulders and letting a hand run through the hair at the back of Wonsik's neck. 

"Should I take that as a yes then?" Wonsik laughed brightly. 

"Of course! Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Jaehwan exclaimed resulting in him being lifted of the floor and hugged tight in the embrace of the younger man. 

-

There had been a shift, a change in the way they talked to each other, the way they looked at each other, the way they touched each other and anyone with eyes and a brain would be able to tell that love is what had happend.


End file.
